Strategies for spiritual progress
Human beings live in the physical, vital and mental centers of consciousness. The spiritual centers of consciousness lie deep within behind the heart center and in a series of higher planes of consciousness above the mind. To contact that spiritual consciousness and enable it to saturate the surface personality and express itself through our thoughts, feelings and actions is what is meant here by spiritual progress. Its characteristic action is to fill our surface personality with one or more of the qualities of the spirit -- peace, silence, equanimity, patience, aspiration, power, goodness, self-giving, love and joy. This article presents a few simple, effective methods for aligning our personalities with the spiritual consciousness and allowing it to express in our lives. Taking the other person’s point of view Each of us tends to look at life from our own point of view. For many of us it is difficult to even conceive that there is more than one valid way of seeing things – we think we are always right! That leads to an endless variety of disagreements, quarrels, and disharmony which make work and personal life difficult. Spiritually, there is a seed of truth in every viewpoint. When we genuinely recognize that truth, and make a sincere effort to truly understand another's point of view, we find other people becoming reasonable and amenable to our way of thinking or to a better alternative that neither of us even thought of before. Taking the other person’s point of view is a spiritual method that expands your being and makes other people respond positively to you. Learn how you can master this at Spiritual Skill. Equanimity The capacity not to react or be disturbed by what goes on around us is the basis for a high spiritual endowment. Peace, patience, non-reaction and psychological equality are the basis for high accomplishment and inner fulfilment. Many things disturb us in life – when we do not get what we want, when we feel stressed by too many things to do or too much pressure to accomplish, when other people do things that we do not like or approve of, when others ignore or try to dominate us, etc. The secret to happiness is not to avoid these types of situations, because they are a natural part of life. The key is to change the way we react to them. Everyone can practice a few simple, powerful methods that can help you acquire a greater sense of peace and well-being, regardless of your life circumstances. Learn how you can acquire psychological Equanimity. Silent Will Imagine being able to get what you want by NOT talking about it! If you have successfully tried The Secret even once, you know the power of your inner will. Learn how to accomplish even more by increasing your capacity to SILENTLY make life situations and people respond through Silent Will. Spiritual Values One of the most powerful ways to grow psychologically is to raise your values to a higher level and translate those higher values into action in all that you do. Values represent the essence and quintessence of knowledge acquired by humanity over millennium. Values give us the knowledge for growth, development, accomplishment and never ending progress. Values are spiritual skills that direct our energies to every higher levels of accomplishment. There are many values that can foster our psychological growth. Expressing values such as harmony, truthfulness, gratitude, goodness, goodwill, self-giving, faith, and courage, in our lives is a powerful means for spiritual progress. Learn more about Spiritual values and the Spiritual origin of values. Inner-Outer Correspondences It is a great spiritual truth of life that everything that comes to use from life (the universe) is a reflection of something in ourselves, some progress we need to make in order to become a better person. When you discover the way to read the correspondences, you gain the knowledge needed for mastery over the external environment by moving the inner keys. Life then becomes a wonderful mirror for self-knowledge and powerful support for your spiritual progress. Learn how to master the Inner-Outer Correspondences. ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Spirituality Category:Personality